


Regaining

by jackycleo



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycleo/pseuds/jackycleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bond comes home, things are different.<br/>Even Q doesn't stay the same all the times the agent is away on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regaining

**Author's Note:**

> Poem belongs to asofterworld.com; Q and Bond also don't belong to me.
> 
> Thanks to Rivinari for beta reading <3
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

  
_If you died,_   
_I would go through hell_   
_to bring you back._   


When Bond comes home, he notices that there is no ash in the ashtray. Q hadn't smoked.

Twenty minutes later the quartermaster arrives with a small bag of bread rolls – for one person.

He stares at James when he sees him.  
“I didn't expect you.” he says and omits the 'yet' at the end of the sentence.  
“I can see that.”  
James looks at the bag until Q hands it over.

James prepares the dinner, sets the table. No empty cigarette box in the bin.

“You haven't smoked.”  
He says it out loud when they're both sitting at the table, silently eating the buns.  
“You weren't worried.” he states after a short moment of silence.  
“You always come back.”  
“I was shot twice. Our communication broke up. I was in South Africa and bleeding to death with no other agent anywhere near me.”  
“You're back now, aren't you?”  
They finish dinner without another word.

James clears the table alone while Q leaves to switch on the TV and watch the news followed by a program which is apparently Q's new favourite serial.  
Once Bond is finished, he joins him on the couch.  
They used to watch stupid boring soaps together, just for fun. Well Q watched them, complaining about every single scene and character and Bond just sat there; his arms wrapped around the grouching IT expert and listened to him.  
It had been unexpectedly calming and he got used to these evenings so quickly.  
Now Q sits on the edge of the couch, too far away for Bond to lay his arm around him, and watches the new episode.  
The agent can't remember if the show had already been aired when he had left for the last mission.  
The episodes ends and Q has tears in his eyes. He blinks them away without turning to Bond.

 

James runs himself a bath (he still has to be careful for his wounds aren't completely healed yet). That's when Q eventually joins him.  
They don't talk when he unbuttons the agent's shirt, takes it off, always cautious not touch one of the bandages or sutures.  
The expression on Q's face is displeased, probably because it's so obvious James had stitched himself and not seen an actual doctor yet.  
Q doesn't mention anything, nevertheless Bonds apologizes (“Had to see you as soon as possible.”) and Q can't hide a smile.

They're taking a bath together and Q helps Bond with the cleaning, taking care of the still pretty bad looking injuries.  
When he's finished, Bond pulls him on his lap and into a deep, passionate kiss. Q leans into it, responding in the same way.

 

“Did you save the target?”  
Bond's lips, pressed against the back of Q's neck, curl into a smile.  
“Well done.” he says and James reaches for his hand, to intertwine their fingers, pulling him closer until Q's naked back is pressed against his chest.

 

“I love you.”  
James knows Q only pretends he had already fallen asleep.

 

_That would be easy._

  
_I'm not sure how to deal_   
_with us just_   


_drifting apart._


End file.
